Failed Birthday Party
by BardDown
Summary: "Oh Boone, we should do this more often. You're a lot better when you're drunk."


"They're like five year olds…." Boone sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to hold back the headache that was rushing through his skull. Several bangs, swears, barks, and slams sounded endlessly from outside his bedroom door, coming through the thin wood like bullets through paper. He sat up in bed and moaned, rubbing his sore eyes with the heels of his palms. He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the several cracks coming from his joints.

He tensed when a sharp know came at the door.

"Craig?" Veronica asked sweetly, knocking again. Boone relaxed slightly; suddenly glad it was only her. Out of the whole screwed up family The Courier had pieced together over the months, she was the easiest for him to be around. He found her just as annoying, but also couldn't help but notice her friendly charm. Her cheeriness often made him feel better about his situation.

"Yeah?" The sniper called, trying to sound like he had just woken up in hopes of being left alone. He had actually been up for hours, enjoying the alones and listening in and out to the chaos breaking out in the rest of the suite.

"You decent? We need a favor!" Arcade called, trying his best to be heard over one of Cass's distinct swearing fits as something fell and collided with the hardwood floor. Boone jumped out of bed and grabbed his beret from the bedside table before sitting back down on the corner of the bed, shoulders hunched.

"Come in!"

Arcade carefully stepped in, Veronica behind him. They both stood side by side in the center of the room, looking slightly nervous. Arcade was the first to speak, his tone gentle as usual as he cleaned his glasses with the bottom of his dingy lab coat.

"Like I said, we need a favor."

Boone raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What is it?"

"We need you to take Casey out for a few hours." Veronica announced, her tone excited. She smiled hopefully as Boone's face instantly switched from curious to distaste.

"VERONICA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Everyone looked to the slightly open doorway in surprise as Cass hollered from the kitchen, her voice spiked with rage. Veronica let out a small surprised "eep!" before turning and quickly running out of the room. Arcade's intelligent blue eyes followed her until she was out of sight, and then met Boone's.

"As you can see, were having a bit of trouble with the cake. While we try to sort it out I need you to distract Casey."

"….What?"

"Well, we it's not like we can have Lily do it. And since you didn't help with the decorations at all I figured you would at least-"

"No," Boone interrupted, his tone harsh. He didn't enjoy being bitched at, especially when he had no clue what for. "I mean why a cake? Why decorations? The hell are you all doing out there?"

Arcade tilted his head slightly, thinking. After a second his eyes widened behind their thick framed glasses.

"Oh…. Oh Craig, seriously? How could you forget?"

"Forget what?"

The blonde doctor headed for the door, motioning him to follow. Boone obliged, the old bed creaking as he stood. Outside the hallway was lined with crude but colorful decorations. The snipers eyes followed to above the kitchen entry way. There hung a sigh, the words done in Veronica's well educated cursive handwriting.

_Happy birthday Casey!_

It was the young courier's birthday.

And he had totally forgotten.

"Oh." He muttered, trying his best to hide the shock. Arcade nodded and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"Cass, Veronica, and Raul are finishing the cake. All you need to do is take her out around Vegas for a little while."

Boone's eye twitched. Ever since they had arrived in New Vegas Casey had tried almost every day to get Boone to come out with her _somewhere_ that didn't involve killing. He refused every time, preferring the quiet and stillness of the suite once everyone was gone.

Arcade rolled his eyes.

"It would make her very happy, you know. Besides, it's either take her out or help in the kitchen."

As if on cue more bickering came from the room a few feet away. It was mostly from Raul, his accent thick as he matched Cass's yelling over how things were meant to be done. Veronica's calm and reasonable tone awkwardly mixed in, pleading for teamwork as Rex just barked happily.

Boone's eye twitched again.

"Go down and meet her in ten minutes." Arcade informed, smiling as he clapped Boone on the shoulder.

XxxXxxXxxX

"This is a nice surprise." Casey announced softly, taking the beer Boone offered her. He collapsed down on the stool next to her, taking a gulp of the bitter alcohol the Atomic Wrangler provided. He thanked god the small woman didn't often attend the casinos due to their "snooty" dress code, as she put it. She was more comfortable around bumbs and rejects, which suited him just fine.

"I'm full of surprises." He mumbled, shrugging. He turned to her, his eyes widening as he watched her down the whole beer in one go. She finished in record time and slammed the bottle down on the bar. She noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow as she pushed a strand of red hair from her face.

"What?"

"…Nothing."

He shook his head and took another small sip, not really appreciating the bitter and most likely drug laced drink. She laughed and elbowed him, a playful smile spreading on her face.

"Bet you can't down the rest of that."

Boone sensed a challenge. He tried his best to ignore it, but couldn't. He could never ignore her.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

He drained the bottle even faster than she had. He gave her a triumphant look, his stone cold eyes peering over his scuffed and scratched sunglasses. She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Mr. Boone, it seems we have a little challenge on our hands."

Boone gave a low, almost ghoul like laugh as he leaned on the dirty and stained counter.

"It would seem so."

Casey reached into the inside pocket of her duster, pulling out a handful of caps and dumping them on the counter in front of the bartender.

"Can I get a bottle of vodka?"

XxxXxxXxxX

"Can anything ever go right?" Arcade asked, resting his chin on his hand. Veronica sighed across the table from him, trying to hold back her clear annoyance.

"Where are they? They were supposed to be back three hours ago!"

"Fuck it!" Cass spat, standing from the table. She stomped out of the room towards the elevator. Raul nodded and followed, muttering something about leaving the oven on back at his shack.

Arcade sighed, eyeing the falling apart cake at the center of the table.

"All that work for absolutely nothing. They better have a good excuse."

XxxXxxXxxX

"And that's how I saved Christmas." Casey finished with a hiccup. Boone just nodded, too drunk to even really remember what she was talking about. The two were sitting in the Lucky 38's lobby, drinking and slurring stories unintelligently.

"Oh Boone, we should do this more often. You're a lot better when you're drunk."

Boone laughed sluggishly, unable to hold back a smile. He leaned back, his head resting on the top of the couch.

"You're not so bad yourself. Happy birthday."

Casey's watery green eyes widened. She sat up.

"Oh shit, it's my birthday. I-I forgot."

"Yeah, they're having a big party for you upstairs." Boone announced, closing his eyes. "Well, they were, I was supposed to have you back a while ago."

Casey stayed up for a few seconds, trying to get the wheels of her alcohol soaked brain to turn.

"Fuck it." She shrugged, leaning back herself. She yawned and scooted over, resting her head on Boone's shoulder. The sniper sighed contently, resting his head on top of hers as they both fell asleep. Normally, he would have shifted away. Normally the contact would have made him uncomfortable. But tonight he welcomed the comfort she offered, finally feeling relaxed for the first time in what seemed like years.


End file.
